


In His Absence - Valentine's Day

by PrinceSixFingers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSixFingers/pseuds/PrinceSixFingers
Summary: Preston comes home for a Valentine's Day weekend to surprise Stan with a romantic evening.





	In His Absence - Valentine's Day

Preston's on his way home for the weekend. It’ll be Valentine’s Day and he has a surprise for Stan. It’s one of the few times a year when he gets to spend the whole day with Stan and he looks forward to each of them. They’d spent the holiday together before, but this year Preston has something special planned.

He called Stan up before he left school to let him know to leave the front door unlocked for him. It's times like this he feels like he should have a key to Stan’s place. He's pretty sure Stan would give him one too, he's just never asked. Preston knows they have something, he's just not sure how to define it.

Pulling up to his destination, he grabs his things and steps out of the car. He walks to the driver’s window and taps on it. It rolls down to reveal Preston’s most trusted butler giving a knowing smile.

“Thank you for driving me Vincent. If anything comes up, don’t hesitate to come get me,” instructs Preston. 

“Of course, Master Preston. If you need any other amenities for the night you know how to reach me.” His smile grows slightly and Preston can feel himself start to follow suit.

“I should be fine, thanks. You’ve done more than enough. Drive safely.”

“Yes sir. I hope your weekend goes swimmingly.” Preston gives one last nod as he watches the car pull away. Turning to the Shack, the eager Northwest picks up his belongings and heads towards the front door.

He walks in and heads for the living room. He knows Stan’s room isn’t big enough for what he has planned. He starts setting up the scene, laying out a towel and lighting scented candles around the room. The last thing he needs to prepare is the music. He looks for the record player, having made sure to ask Stan to leave it out. Stan sounded a little suspicious over the phone, but Preston assured him it would all come together when the time came.

Pleased with himself, he heads into the gift shop portion of the Shack to get Stan. He scopes around to find him doing inventory. Hunched over some Mr. Mystery bobble-heads, Preston sneaks up and jabs his sides playfully. 

“Hot Belgian waffles!” he cries, jumping a foot off the ground and dropping his clipboard. He quickly spins around, bobble-head in hand, poised to attack. His guard lowers as he sees who it is. “What the hell are you doin’ kid? I nearly hit you with the merchandise! I woulda lost money!”

“Very funny Stan,” chuckles Preston.

“Does it sound like I'm joking?” Stan replies, his tone eerily serious.

“So, what’s left before this place is closed down? Everything's all set in the other room but I don't want you seeing it before we’re ready.” A sly grin slides across Preston’s face.

“We? Now you really got me wonderin’,” Stan says, eyebrow raised. “I mean, I'm almost done in here. Just gotta put the money in the safe and lock up.”

“Perfect. When you're done, put this on.” Preston hands Stan a white bathrobe. Preston had it custom made. Embroidered on it are a gold ‘S’ and ‘P’ on the right and left lapels, respectively, with a pair of gold pine trees on the back. His tailor thought the trees would be too much, but he knows Stanley and insisted on their addition.

“Oh-ho, looks snazzy!” Stan embellishes as he admires the robe. “How much is this gonna set me back?”

“I don’t need any compensation. Consider it a part of your Valentine’s Day gift.” Preston winks, watching Stanley’s face start to redden. Stan’s not one to show his romantic side and Preston loves to tease him with stuff like this, especially because he knows the feelings are reciprocated.

“Geez kid, you gotta say it like that? I mean, I didn’t even get you anything…”

Before he can finish the thought, Preston closes the gap between them and grabs Stan by the waist, pulling him in close. They’re face to face now. Preston can smell Stanley’s cologne. It’s always been alluring to Preston: smelling of cedar, bergamot and what Preston believes to be green apple. He takes quick whiff, all the while keeping eye contact with Stan. He watches as Stan’s eyes start to lull.

“Now, now Stanley. I didn’t expect anything except your company. I adore you,” Preston croons. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

This is another thing Preston loves to do. Stan is so macho and in charge with everyone else he knows, but when Preston takes the lead Stan becomes nothing more than a starry-eyed zombie. The first-time Preston did this Stan fell flat on his ass, causing Preston to bust out laughing. It wasn’t until he was wiping tears from his eyes that he noticed Stan was still on the floor, just barely getting himself back together. That was when Preston realized maybe there might be more to “them” than just sex.

“Yeah, uh, I know…” Stan stammers.

“You’re damn right I do. Now, once you finish up in here, get changed and meet me in the living room so I can show you just how much, alright handsome?”

“Yes plea- I mean- ok…” Stan stutters breathlessly.

Stan is almost too far gone now and Preston just wants to eat him up right there in the gift shop. But he knows what he has planned for tonight and wants to please him that way much more. He releases the shopkeeper. Stepping back, Preston watches as Stan slowly comes out of it. 

“You know I hate when you do that…” Stan says, voice trailing off.

“No, you don’t,” Preston smirks. He turns and heads towards the door. “Take your time. I need to get ready myself.”

 

~~~

 

Stan finishes up the last of his Shack duties in a daze. He can’t stand the amount of control this kid has over him. All he has to do is lean in close to turn Stan into mush. Stan knows the kid’s good looking, but when he’s really up close he gives Stan the perfect view of just how good. Only a few girls have been able to do that to him and one got him so good he married her! Stan knows he prefers women, but with two exceptions he knows he swings that way. And Preston’s definitely one of them.

Stan heads to the bathroom to change, wondering what he’d need a bathrobe for in his own home. He considers leaving the door open while he changes and figures it might be a part of the surprise if Preston doesn’t see him naked just yet. As he peels his undershirt off, he looks in the mirror and, again, wonders why this kid is so into him. 

Sure he’d been a ladies’ man in his 20’s and yeah, even back in his teens he had been in pretty good shape. But now, as he gets closer to 33 he feels like his body is fading. He does curls to keep his arms from getting flabby, with decent biceps when he flexes, but his gut has certainly started to show more in the last few years. He thought he was done growing body hair (or at least he figured he had a decade or two before it got too out of control) but he’s started growing hair on his shoulders. And it wasn’t until Preston teased him about his emerging back hair that he realized it was worse than he thought. He certainly doesn’t see what keeps Preston coming back for more.

He puts on the bathrobe and heads to the living room. As he walks down the hallway a soothing scent wafts towards him, getting stronger as he nears the room. It smells like… jasmine and lavender with a hint of vanilla. He feels at ease just from smelling it. It’s then that he realizes the lights are off with a dim, flickering glow coming from up ahead. Finally, as he stands in the doorway he sees his Valentines gift.

The whole room is covered in flower petals and lit candles. In the middle, a large white towel, seemingly orange from the candle’s glow, is laid out. He couldn’t hear it before, but now notices there’s soft, slow music playing. No words, almost no discernible beat even, just a bunch of calming sounds filling the air. Stan feels his eyes get heavy just taking it all in.

Right then Preston walks in from the other side of the room. He’s wearing nothing but a small towel that hits mid-thigh wrapped around his waist, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He toned swimmers body is glistening with oil, causing the fanning of hair on his pecs to appear to shimmer. Stan stops ogling his gorgeous body to look at his equally gorgeous face, emphasized more so by his slicked back hair with a single lock falling right near the crown of his perfect nose. If ever there was anyone who could make Stan play for the other team permanently, he knows it would be Preston.

“So, Stanley, what do you think?” Preston inquires, knowing all too well that Stanley is loving all of this. “I’ve been learning how to give massages this past semester. This girl in my gender studies class got me into them. Of course, I was on the receiving end initially. Honestly, if she doesn’t give the best massages…” His voice trails off fondly.

“Anyway, I figured since you’re always complaining about your aches and pains that maybe I could practice on you. I know Jae, that’s her name, said I was getting pretty good but I want to try it on someone who didn’t teach me everything I know…”

Stan doesn’t even hear him. He’s still taking this all in. Not only is this whole scenario extremely hot, but entirely too romantic. How a 20 year old came up with something like this astounds him. Hell, he only had an hour to get this all set up. And it’s so perfect. The smell, the sounds, the atmosphere. The ambiance has Stan wondering if he’ll ever be able to see the living room the same way again. Thank goodness for the dim lighting. Stan couldn’t handle the kid seeing how red his face has gotten.

“So, would that be alright with you?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, Preston... I’d like that,” Stan blurts out.

“Excellent. You can go ahead and lie down on the towel.” Stan goes to the middle of the room. He starts to kneel as Preston laughs a bit. “You won’t need your robe for this.”

As if Stan couldn’t blush any more, he feels his face heat again as he stands up. He sees Preston eyeing him, arms crossed with one eyebrow cocked. He turns his back towards the young man and undoes his robe, letting it fall to the floor. He feels exposed, despite knowing Preston has seen him in a similar state many times before. 

He looks over his shoulder and sees Preston’s gaze hasn’t left him. His expression has changed though, as he looks wilier than before, with a newfound hunger in his eyes. Stan goes back onto his knees before laying down on the towel. Resting his head on his arms, he can feel Preston’s eyes on him, scanning his naked body up and down. As unexpected as all of this is, Stan is very aroused by the situation and feels a stirring in his groin.

 

~~~

 

Preston stands there, proud of how well this turned out. The mood is perfect, the robe he got Stanley fit like a glove and he didn’t shoot down the massage! Not to mention his part of the gift was just starting. He loved how coy Stan was being, disrobing with his back to him and giving him a cute glance over the shoulder afterwards. Thank goodness he wouldn’t be keeping his hands to himself for much longer.

Looking at Stan’s broad back and firm ass, dimly lit by the flickering flames, he couldn’t see why Stan always questioned his attraction to him. He sees the light dusting of hair on Stan's backside glimmer in the light and can't wait to see his chest. Preston may have a little body hair, but Stan’s got a mountain-man amount of it. It took him some getting used to initially, what with how different the whole sensation felt from the feel of a girl’s smooth skin. But he quickly got used to it during their hot, sweaty hook ups.

Preston looks down at his skimpy towel and sees his growing erection peek out. He loves how Stan gets him riled up with just his naked form. Crouching next to him, Preston scoops out some coconut oil and slowly applies it to the older man’s shoulders. A long sigh is released as Preston works his way down Stan’s back. He can feel the bristly hairs through the slick oil, causing a very satisfying sensation.

As he makes his way to Stan’s cheeks Preston has to make sure not to linger on them for too long. He massages them a little and slowly runs a hand along Stan’s hairy crack. He wants to delve deeper, but knows there’ll be more than enough time for that later. Moving on, he finishes rubbing down Stan’s legs before massaging his way back up.

Returning to Stan’s shoulders, Preston stops, keeping a slow, rhythmic motion as he looks at Stan's face. Even off to one side Preston can see pure relaxation oozing from him. Preston leans towards Stan’s ear and nibbles at it a little, causing Stan to stir a bit.

“How am I doing?” Preston whispers coolly.

“Kids, your hands are magic. Wishin’ you hadn't stopped… I don't think I've ever been this relaxed in my entire life,” Stan breathes dreamily. “Whoever taught ya knew what they were doin’.”

Preston beams, impressed with how well he’s doing. He knows Stan probably hasn't had many massages, hell – ever, but he knows Stan’s serious. He’s not the kind of person to inflate someone's ego just to make them feel better. “I’m going to need you to roll over so I can do your front side, alright?”

Stan just hums his confirmation, eyes still closed with an idle smile on his face. Rolling over, Preston’s eyes go straight to Stan’s crotch. Stan’s rock hard, with a bead of precum forming at the slit. He bends down and licks at it, causing Stan to let out a soft moan.

“Delicious as always,” Preston thinks. But not wanting to jump the gun (or get himself too riled up) he goes back to focusing on the massage. Working down from Stan’s broad shoulders Preston pays extra attention to his pecs. Again, he relishes the feel of hair running through his oily fingers and plays with Stan’s nipples, circling them with his fingers. Stan moans again, turning Preston on even further.

The young masseuse skips over Stan’s waste, deciding his legs would go unattended if not taken care of now. He lovingly works over each thick, hairy thigh, making sure to avoid Stan’s crotch. He’s teasing Stan more than he needs to, but he’s enjoying all of this too much to end it this soon.

“For someone who focuses more on their upper body Stan sure has some nice legs,” Preston thinks as he moves onto the calves. He rubs each down a few times before working on Stan’s feet. They're nice looking feet, not that Preston’s totally into that kind of thing. Just another instance of how into Stan he is.

 

~~~

 

Stan’s in heaven right now. He thought having his back massaged was all he needed but now that he's on his back he’s realizing he’s needed much more than that. He feels a little self-conscious knowing Preston’s seeing his love handles. He's been good about trying to get back in shape, especially since he met Preston. Seeing someone so young and in their prime reminds Stan of how he was back in his boxing days. Preston’s been supportive all around; he digs Stan pudgy or not. It's so flattering Stan can't help but blush when Preston says things like that.

Right now, though, his other senses are being soothed by everything that's going on. It’s like he’s becoming one with the room. His eyes have been peacefully shut since they started. He’s loving every second of this and doesn’t want it to end anytime soon. Knowing Preston and how much he loves Stan’s, he’s sure he’ll be enjoying this for hours.

 

~~~

 

“Better give the man what he wants,” Preston concedes to himself. He leans over and licks at Stan’s right nipple with his tongue before gently teasing it with his teeth. Stan winces, but doesn’t stop moaning. Out of the corner of Preston’s eye he sees Stan’s hardon bob up and down. “Alright, time to take care of that.”

He works his way down Stan’s torso, licking and running his fingers along his soft belly. He traces the belly button and watches as Stan starts to squirm. Preston can't help but lick his lips at the trail of precum making its way down Stan’s throbbing cock.

Kissing his way down from Stan’s navel, Preston continues through the thick bush, ending at the base of his reward. His eyes scan up and down the thick shaft, admiring just how perfect it looks. He traces the precum trail up to the tip and slowly takes it into his mouth. He hears Stan’s moans grow loader and looks up to see his expression just melt. The soft, dreamy smile turns into a furrowed look of pent up lust.

“Damn kid! Forgot how much I love you taking care of my cock,” he sighs dreamily.

“I didn’t. I've been thinking about this all semester,” Preston admits. He continues sucking, taking breaks to stroke and tease the head. He knows Stan can last a while, but he's waited months for this and can’t wait any longer.

He continues stroking as his other hand works its way towards Stan’s hairy hole. Stan instinctively raises his legs up, giving Preston full access. He takes in Stan’s puckered, pink hole and wonders how a man his age can have it look so tight. It takes all of his control not to replace his fingers with his tongue, but he knows he has all weekend to continue spoiling Stan.

He gingerly traces Stan's taught hole, causing Stan to moan. He slips in his middle finger Stan’s moans grow loader as he squirms. With this, Preston slowly removes his finger before sliding both his middle and index finger inside Stan. This causes Stan to moan and writhe that much more, prompting Preston to seal the deal.

Slowing fingering Stan, he bends over the older man's aching cock and takes it into his mouth. This gets an immediate reaction from Stan.

“Shit Preston, you're gonna make me cum!” Stan moans breathily.

Preston finds Stan’s prostate and presses on it hard, causing Stan to grunt as his thick load shoots down Preston’s eager throat. Stan’s cum is slightly tangy this time and the young man savors it before swallowing the last bit. Looking up he sees a flushed, yet satisfied, look on Stan’s face. Pleased with himself, Preston slinks up to Stan’s face before planting a kiss on his sweaty cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispers in Stan’s ear, his hand idly playing with Stan’s chest hair.

There’s a pause before Stan responds. He’s still basking in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. He’s surprised at just how relaxed he’s become. An orgasm like that usually causes him to grit his teeth and try to contain it, usually doing a halfway decent job as he stifles his roar. Instead, it was just one long, satisfied grunt as he came. It had been a while since he’d gotten off and was proud of Preston for swallowing it all.

“Stan, you there?” Preston asks as he rests his face on Stan’s chest.

“Hm?” Stan murmurs, snapping out of it. “Yeah kid, I’m here. Just enjoying all of this while it lasts. This was one helluva gift you got me. Thanks.” With one hand behind his head he reaches down with the other and ruffles Preston’s hair.

“You better quit!” Preston protests playfully. “Why don’t you go get washed up? I’ll take care of cleaning this up before I join you.”

“Good idea. I feel like a greased pig – but in a good way,” Stan ribs. The two get up. Preston goes to stop the record player and Stan follows towards the door. Stan glances at the topmost record slip on the player, reading it aloud. “Glass Animals? Never heard of ‘em.”

“I hadn’t either,” Preston adds idly. He’s going around blowing out candles. “Jae played that album when she was teaching me. Some of the songs really help set the mood, don’t you think?”

“You’re right,” he agrees. Flipping the album over he looks at the track list. “What was the last song we heard? It had the perfect vibe to it.”

“That would be Gooey,” Preston chuckles. “Fitting, wouldn’t you say? Maybe I’ll be able to play the the rest of the album for you later this weekend.”

Stan stops in the doorway, spinning around to look at Preston quizzically. “Hold on, don’t you gotta be home tonight? Won’t your folks wonder?”

“Not to worry,” Preston reassures. “They’re out of town on business. As far as my parents are concerned I’ll be “returning home for the weekend to help unwind from my busy collegiate career.” My whereabouts are on a strictly need to know basis and the only person that knows is Vincent.”

“So... does that mean you’ll be staying with me all weekend?” Stan asks apprehensively. It’s clear that he’s trying to contain his excitement, but Preston can see right through it.

“Yeah, I figured we could spend the weekend together. I don’t ever feel like I have enough time to enjoy you,” Preston winks. “Maybe you can come up with something to give me for Valentine’s Day.”

“With two whole days to work with?” Stan asks, eyes scanning over his handsome lover. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in the 80's while Preston is attending college and Stan is running the Mystery Shack. This is part of a storyline that hasn't been posted yet but is pretty close to where it begins. It took MUCH longer for me to finish this than I thought so the pacing and style might differ partway through. Would love to hear any feedback on what you guys think and thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. - The two songs mentioned in the story are actual songs. I played both in my room with some burning candles to help set the mood when I was writing this. Gooey is mentioned by name while the other one is called Hazey. Both are off their Zaba album.


End file.
